


Break of Dawn

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima looked at the body lying next to him. A body sleeping soundly as if he doesn't realize the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> "Break of Dawn" by Michael Jackson
> 
> Listen to the song. It's a good song.
> 
> I have listened to Michael Jackson since I was a kid. He's a great artist. Rest in peace Michael Jackson.

            Midorima was lying next to his boyfriend asleep until he had finally waked near six thirty in the morning. He watched him as he breathed lightly on his side of the bed. He put his glasses on, so he could watch him clearly seeing that he wasn’t facing him. Oha-Asa was right about him being overly lucky yesterday if he had his lucky item, especially since his boyfriend wasn’t planning on having sex with him just yet. Midorima pulled the blanket over the other male’s bare shoulder. Before he had fully covered the other’s shoulder, he gave it a kiss making the other one stir for a second.

            The covers now covering the other shoulders down, Midorima looked at him again then got up from the bed walking over to the curtains. He opened them seeing that the sun was still rising.  He put on his earplugs and started to listen to Oha-Asa for the fortune of the day. He closed his eyes while listening to the fortune forecast, as his companion continued to lay there under the sheets. As he was done listening to the show, he opened his eyes seeing that his boyfriend had turned to face the side that Midorima was laying on. The covers were still over him, being disturbed by the slightest of movement from him. He noticed that the sun was making his exhausted boyfriend shine in the light.

            His hair was shining, as he was in the light from the rising sun. Midorima walked over to the bedside looking at him noticing that he’s stirring a little bit. He was going to start waking up sooner or later. Midorima decided that he should go take a shower before he starts getting dressed. When Midorima was in the shower his boyfriend awoke with a yawn and a stretch. He noticed that his partner wasn’t in bed, but in the shower. He looked at the opened curtains seeing that the sun was bathing him, knowing what had started to wake him. He blocked the light with his hand with sliding through to touch his face.

            Midorima walked out of the bathroom after several more minutes seeing that his boyfriend had finally woken up. He pushed his glasses up noticing the blonde was sitting up looking at the direction of where Midorima was coming from. He smiled a little seeing the other eyeing him. He walked over to the bed as his boyfriend’s eyes trailed to the wall. As Midorima stood next to the bed where the blonde was sitting, he bent down to put a kiss to his head.

            “Good morning,” the blonde said facing upwards at Midorima.

            The taller of the two looked down at him, “Morning. How was your rest?”

            “It was fine, but I have a feeling I’ll be limping for a couple of hours,” the blonde answered a little irritated with that fact.

            Midorima went over to the closet, “Your luck wasn’t the best of the day. You also didn’t have a lucky item to help better it.”

            “What does that have to do with my limping,” the blonde asked wanting to hit him a little.

            Midorima looked over at him with his peripheral vision, “It would be for the reason why you’re in such pain. If your luck would’ve trumped mine last night we would’ve never had done it, Miyaji.”

            “My luck has nothing to do with it. It’s the fact that I was somehow seduced by someone like you,” Miyaji said with a small smile while running his hand through his hair.

            Midorima lifted his lips a little creating a reflection of Miyaji’s small smile, “Of course… You are weakened by the way I was talking to you last night.”

            “You’re an idiot, Midorima,” the older male said shaking his head getting out of the bed.

            Leaving the bed, Miyaji walked over to Midorima in his naked glory with the green haired male watching at the corner of his eyes. Midorima knew that his boyfriend should be going to take a shower, but it’s not every day that you see Kiyoshi Miyaji being sensual. He was in the mood still to take Miyaji back into the bed, but he knew he shouldn’t do that unless Miyaji wanted to. Miyaji usually wouldn’t do such things in public, but in private is different. Midorima has been dating him for quite a while and noticed certain things that Miyaji didn’t like showing him while he was a first year.

            Now they are older. They ran into each other a year back, but they have never had done it until now. Midorima wasn’t that worried about it, but he was uncertain as to why Miyaji wanted to date him. He had his answer the time Midorima finally asked to go out with him. Miyaji smiled with a slight blush looking Midorima slightly in the eyes.

            _“Even though I was irritated with you a lot… I still found you attractive, but that was all at the time… Then when you started showing how you really felt about the team that’s when it started to grow from more than that. You are a handsome man… But don’t think that means I’ll let everything slide…”_

            Miyaji was something else. The younger of the two wrapped his arms around the older one bringing him into a kiss. It seemed that the older one didn’t mind if they went to the bed again. The smile that was hanging onto Midorima’s face stayed, as they broke apart. Both of them started heading back to the bed, until Midorima realized that he had to take a test today. It could wait, because it was later, and maybe Miyaji will help him study the human body before the test.

            “Would you like me to help you study,” Miyaji questioned sitting on the bed while messing with the buttons that Midorima had buttoned a few minutes ago.

            Midorima puts his right hand on Miyaji’s chest moving it upwards towards his neck, “I wouldn’t mind that help.”

            “Then move your lips down to my own,” Miyaji told Midorima with the younger one complying.

            He wouldn’t miss anything with Miyaji keeping track of the time. It’s still plenty early before the test to “study” at least few more times. He also can’t help, but want to look at the other more in this light. Miyaji just glows in this type of light. Midorima noticed that Miyaji was saying some of the body parts and muscles, as they were getting down to business. Oh yes, Midorima was going to definitely have no issues in remembering some of the answers that would be on his test that day with this type of studying.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write one for this pairing because I really like this pairing, but there isn't enough of them. I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
